Behind Walls
by shadowoffanfiction22
Summary: Fai is the personal servant of Prince Kurogane. Although things may seem peaceful, evil plans are afoot. People have been plotting the downfall of the throne for years, and their plans are just now being set into action... Kuro-Fai, Syao-Saku and others.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: **Yo. Yes, we are awesome, I know. Just kidding. Alright this may not look like much now, but later, it will hopefully get better. So enjoy.  
Disclaimer: Trust me, you'd know if we owned Tsubasa.

Prologue

There was darkness. But there was fire. It lit the whole night sky, the smell of burning buildings and human flesh in the air. Screams were heard in the mist of the darkness. One was running away from it all, the only lone survivor. The figure cloaked by darkness itself was hidden so well that no one noticed it ran by. Its breathing was rapid and its speed was quick for someone seemingly so small. Though the trick of the darkness could fool you, for it could be an adult figure.

Small droplets pelted to the ground, followed by another and more after. Rain came quickly and poured with all its might. It was as if it the world itself was crying for all those who died in that fire, the tears killing the burning ashes and decay, smoke rising from it. The figure kept running. Where was it going? One would wonder if they saw it running in the darkness.

No one would know though, for they were slaughtered one after another. That's why it was running, running from danger. Its feet slammed into the mud below it and splashes were heard everywhere, thunder cackled through the sky like a booming echo. Its vision was blurry from the rain and smoke in the air, irritating its eyes. It couldn't see where it was running to, though it heard voices. Everywhere.

The figure began to panic and ran faster, its cries desperate. Bigger footstep followed behind and voices were heard, though none familiar to the shadow figure. Lighting flashed across the sky brightening everything dark and one of the men saw him, his shadowed cloak gone, screaming away from the light before returning after the lightning disappeared.

"That's him!" The man called, whipping the reins for the horse to go after the figure. The figure ran desperately. Trying to find some way to escape, some way to live!

Running faster than he had intended the figure tripped over a root of a tree. He looked up and noticed that he was in a forest. Horses running not far from his tail, the figure quickly got up and ran again. Why was this happening to him? Why? The figure tripped again and his head hit something before landing on the cold, wet ground below him.

He wasn't sure what happened after that, but, the next thing he knew before he landed to the ground everything was black.

**Author's Note**: The next chapter might not come out very quickly since I have yet to re-type it **AND** Fanficismything takes forever to edit. Yes this is Shadow of Darkness 22.

Oh, one more thing. Can you guess who the person running away is?

R&R!

_Owari_


	2. Chapter 1: Fai

**A/N: Hey it's Fanficismything and I'm stupid for not posting sooner! dodges tomatoes I typed it up about 4 times and every time it was erased on my comp. And reason I know but now I'm saving around every 5mins just in case XP Enjoys!**

**Behind Walls chapter 1**

It was quite inconvenient for him to sit here and beg for food. He wasn't even sure why he was here in the first place. It's not he'd remember much anyway. The small child shivered. His innocent blue eyes lost and confused and his long golden hair so long out of place. The only thing he knew was his name.

Fai.

He wasn't sure if he had a last name, maybe he did. Who knows? Maybe he had parents somewhere? Or were they dead? Fai wasn't sure; he was too young to take care of himself. He was only ten. At least that's what he figured his age would be considering how small he was considering to the other kids on the streets.

All Fai knew was that he lived in the streets all his life, well, as long as he could remember, and that there was nothing left. Many people were like him, some children were abandoned and left to fend for themselves or die. Others were adults, not being able to get enough money to support them and their families.

That's all he lived for, that's all he'd live for; that's probably what he'd do for the rest of his life.

Fai sighed sadly and walked through the streets, the buildings surrounding him old and slowly decaying away like his very life. The dirt in the air got in his lungs, coughing making his lungs weaker and weaker. He had not much to wear either, oversized stolen clothes from a dead man on the side of the road; he didn't need it anymore and Fai did.

Shaking his head he continued forward to get to a small building that he called home. Only it wasn't all his, he shared it with other children and a few adults, though none stay long. Fai shivered again; the chill of the twilight was shaking his nerves. He felt like he was being watched and was suddenly dragged into a side alley. He gasped and tried to escape but a tight grip on his arm kept him still. He looked up with scared eyes at his captors, a group of men dressed in dark clothing.

"Hey kid, we've been looking for you," said one of the men, and Fai's eyes widened. _Someone was looking for him? _He thought amazed. The man, who he assumed was the leader, had dark brown hair that was cut wrong so it framed his face with uneven spikes, and his eyes were rimmed with some sort of black paint. Fai shivered, he wanted to run, these men scared him and he didn't know what to think anymore. He vaguely noticed that the man was talking to him and focused in on what he was saying. "..and now you're coming with us now," the man said, finishing up a speech Fai hadn't heard all of. He shook his head and tried to run away again, but the grip on his arm made him cry out in pain.

"He isn't listening, should we just kill him, they wanted him dead or alive," pointed out another man, a thick, muscular man with red-orange hair. He cracked his knuckles angrily and Fai whimpered, the first tears starting to trickle down his face.

The leader looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled down ad Fai menacingly. "I guess you're right, someone give me a knife," he said reaching a hand behind him and a slender figure Fai assumed was a female handed him a long slender knife. The leader spat and the ground and threw the knife at the woman, impaling her. "I don't need such a long knife for such a small child, if there is a next time, take the victim into account," he said venomously.

The woman whispered from the ground, "Y-Yes sir-r…" she said, then lay still on the ground.

The leader was handed another knife, a short, sturdy one and smiled. "Perfect," and looked down at Fai, and brought the knife to his throat. "If you don't listen to us you will pay. I would prefer to deliver you alive but I wouldn't mind doing it either way," he said dangerously.

Feeling the cool blade on his neck and Fai gulped, tears flowing faster and tried to run for it, ducking his head and pulling back from the knife. "L-let me go!" he screamed pulling against the arm that held him in place.

The leader scowled as the knife slipped, and brought it back up with a jerk. "Hey kid! Stay still—" he was interrupted by the knife going farther than he thought, and buried itself in Fai's left eye. He jerked the knife back, but the damage was done and Fai started screaming.

His eye started bleeding and the pieces of his eyeball fell out onto the ground, his screams piercingly loud, and the men started backing away from him. "Uhh… boss? I think we should get out of here... I have a bad feeling about this," said one of the men, slivery hair in a bob around his head said to the leader who hadn't move from Fai's side.

The leader continued to stare at Fai in shock as blood continued to soak into his clothes, and he suddenly started to glow. Fai continued to cry loudly and screaming as he didn't notice his surroundings and the sudden gasps as his body elevated, glowing light blue.

Screams echoed through the alley.

When Fai came to, he was lying prone on the ground, his eye a throbbing pain, and he said up gingerly and gasped. All the men and women who came to take him away were lying around the alley, some in pieces, some not even recognizable except for the fact that they weren't there previously.

_Did… I do that…?_

Fai tried to back away from the massacre, but couldn't move far because of his light-headedness. He didn't know what was going on, everything was spinning, in pain and scared. He started to cry for the people he killed, and his eye and everything that have been happening when he heard footsteps. One 

thought he had was how this must look, a street urchin covered in blood surrounded by dead bodies and the other hand, was that the figure approaching was god.

The figure was tall, slender with long flowing hair and spoke in a calm, soothing voice. "Looks like you've made a mess out of yourself didn't you?" he said, bending down to Fai's level, holding his gaze with Fai's.

Fai's stared at him, strangely at ease considering his position. Had the man seen what he had done? Had he seen him do something he didn't even know he was doing? Would the man hurt him for it? Kill him even? "W-who are you?" he asked in a dry, tired voice.

Surprisingly, the man smiled at him. "You've got a quite a lot of power there. I can help you control it," he said kindly.

Fai looked at him shocked. "Y-you know what happened to me? You know how I killed these people?" he asked happily, voice cracking. The man nodded but Fai narrowed his eyes. "What do I have to do, what do you want from me?" he asked warily.

"All I want is your trust," the man said. "My name is Ashura, and I can help you control your powers for I have seen others like them."

Fai fidgeted. "I-I don't know…" he whispered looking down.

Ashura lifted his chin and locked eyes with him. "You don't have much choice do you? You're critically injured, covered in blood, and homeless. You can't survive for much longer like this can you?" said Ashura gently.

Nodding sadly, Fai agreed. "I guess…"

"What should I call you then?"

Biting his lip, Fai looked solemnly up at Ashura. "Fai," he whispered.

"Fai then, how about you come with me then?" Ashura said. "We'll start with cleaning you up, cutting your hair, fixing up your eye, and putting some food into that stomach of yours," he said gently poking Fai's stomach, drawing a slight smile from Fai. He then stood up and offered a hand down to Fai.

Fai stared at the hand offered to him wondering if this man was really going to help him. The more important question of course was, why? The pain in his chest, stomach, and his eye prompted him to make his decision, ignoring the feeling of dread, and took Ashura's hand.

**A/N: Thank god phew I finally finished it! And there is plenty of foreshadowing in here and things that link to the manga. And whoever noticed that the 4 people described in the group of people who are trying to take Fai away, are the 4 sounds ninjas from Naruto (who escort Sasuke to Orochimaru in the Sasuke Retrieval Arc)**


End file.
